Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power supply apparatus configured to wirelessly supply power.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, there has been known a power supply system including a power supply apparatus provided with a primary coil for wirelessly outputting power without being connected via a connector, and an electronic apparatus provided with a secondary coil for wirelessly receiving the power supplied from the power supply apparatus.
In such a power supply system, there has been known that the electronic apparatus charges a battery with use of the power received from the power supply apparatus via the secondary coil as discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2001-275266.